To determine if recovery of myopathy observed in children with X-linked hypophosphatemic rickets receiving 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 and phosphate is related to increased intracellular ATP and phosphocreatine activity, and to compare these changes with those observed in the same patients in the steady state after withdrawal of these medications.